Kingdom of Souls
by GrandStormbringer
Summary: Life is good on Destiny Island. But what happens when a boy and his friends get sucked into Death City by a strange vortex? Join Reifer as he discovers the joys of being a student and meister of Death Weapon Meister Academy.


This is GrandStormBringer with my first fanfiction on . I'm not very good at this, so nothing too negative. I also don't take insults lightly, and I will hunt you down and rip you apart. Now I would like you to meet Reifer.

Reifer: Hello all you people in small, dimly lit apartments.

Storm: I think the whole Internet just flipped you off.

I haven't thought the story all the way through yet, so if you have any ideas or pointers, it would be appreciated. And the adventure begins! Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Kingdom Hearts, and never will, so this is my first and last disclaimer.

I….. remember nothing. I awoke to a mildly decorated apartment room. The walls covered in orange with yellow curtains covering the windows. There were paintings hung up around the room and on a nightstand, but my vision was still a little blurred, so I couldn't see the pictures. There was also something that looked vaguely like a bookcase in each corner of the room. I was laying on something soft and smooth. It was a really well made pillow. A girl was gently snoring beside me. I tried to sit up quietly and escape, but the girl put her arm around me and held me tight like a teddy bear. She must have felt that something was wrong, because her eyes shot open and she stared at the guy she was cuddling in her bedroom.

Her shriek echoed out through the apartment. I heard footsteps hurrying to this room. A minute later, a guy came crashing in yelling, " Maka, what's wrong?!" Now that she had gotten out of bed, I could see her more clearly. She had one hell of a bedhead, and it was just a hurricane of blonde hair. She was wearing gray and blue striped pajamas, and little rabbit slippers. " Soul, I woke up and this strange boy was in my arms!" the girl said.

" Don't worry . Here's a book. Use your Maka Chop!" the dude said as he threw a Webster dictionary to the girl. She caught it and smashed the spine of the book onto my head, while yelling, " MAKA CHOP!"

When I woke up AGAIN, I was tied to a chair in what looked like a living room. Maka and the guy were standing in front of me with disgusted looks on their faces. " So what were you doing in my partner's bed, huh?" the guy asked angrily. " Relax, Soul. So what's your name?" Maka asked nicely. " R-reifer, I think." I said shakily. It was really cold in that damn apartment! " I'm Maka Albarn, and this is Soul Eater Evans. Nice to meet you, Reifer" she said. " Nice to meet you too. Now can you untie me, because my wrist is starting to turn an ugly shade of blue." I said quietly. She untied the ropes and I rubbed my wrists to get feeling back in them.

" I've never seen you around here before. Where did you come from, and why are you in Death City?" Soul asked impatiently. "I'm in Death City?" I asked. That name triggered a memory, and my head started to throb as the memories came flowing back. I lived on….. Destiny Island. With my parents and best friends Sora and Kairi. My father used to tell stories about how wonderful it was in Death City . We were playing on the beach when a strange tornado hit the island. It was nothing like we had ever seen. It didn't touch the ground. It was just a swirling dark vortex of clouds. That was the end of the memory.

" Where are Sora and Kairi?" I blurted out. Maka and Soul looked at each other strangely. " We don't know anyone by those names." they said simultaneously. " Wait a sec. Shinigami-sama might know where they are. Do you remember your home?" Maka asked. " I lived on Destiny Island with Sora and Kairi." I said as I was wondering who Shinigami-sama was. " I'll go call Shinigama-sama. Soul, watch Reifer." Maka said as she disappeared into the next room.

" 42-42-564." was heard as Maka called Shinigami-sama. A phone sounded like it was ringing. " Where the hell is that ringing coming from? It's really annoying." I said irritably." It's Big D's ringtone." Soul said with a small laugh trying to break out. " I'm gonna go see Maka. I wanna know who Shinigami-sama is." I said as I started to move towards the next room. I found Maka talking into…. a mirror. " Oi, weirdo. Why are you talking to that mirror?" I said with confusion. " Oh hey Reifer. Meet Shinigami-sama." she said, completely ignoring my question.

" Wassup? Wasuup?" a strange cartoonish character said to me. He was wearing a skull mask, with three spikes at the bottom. He also appeared to be made completely out of black cloth with a lot of jagged edges, and his hands were giant white square gloves. Another person came into view. He had red hair, and was wearing an almost completely black suit. His shirt was olive-green and he had a cross-shaped black tie. He had his hands in his pocket and looked like he was important. He leaned in close to the mirror to stare at me. " What are you doing with my little Maka you stranger? Maka, who is this puny kid?" he asked angrily. " Reaper Chop!" was yelled as Shinigami-sama's giant hand came crashing down onto the red man's head. This resulted in the man slumping to the floor, a small geyser of blood pouring from his head. " Now who is this boy, Maka-chan?" Shinigami-sama asked in his comical voice. " This is Reifer. He woke up in my bed this morning, and says he's from Destiny Island. Do you know this place?" Maka explained. Shinigami-sama rubbed his hands together while thinking.

" I got it! He's from the pure island! It's a place where no evil exists. It was recently destroyed in a freak storm, so how did you get here?" he asked. " I don't remember. All I can pull from my memories are my friends Sora and Kairi. Also a vortex of dark clouds. Then…. nothing." " Well welcome to Death City! I would like to meet you in person. If you would, Maka-chan, bring him to the academy. I think I'll have a surprise for him. Lord Death, out." he said as the mirror image vanished. " OK Maka-chan. I wanna go see Death, so let's go." I said enthusiastically. We told Soul were we were going, and we started walking to the academy.

When we reached the academy, I realized my legs were about to go through hell. There were at least a three hundred steps! Maka started hopping up the steps like they were nothing. I broke out into a full-on run up the stairs, going five at a time, but was still behind Maka. When I had reached the top, Maka was sitting on the top step, reading a novel. " What took you so long?" she said jokingly. I looked above Maka to marvel the glory of the academy." Maka-chan, what's the name of this academy?" I asked, still staring at the building." It is D.W.M.A, or Death Weapon Meister Academy. It's also called Shibusen." Maka said. We walked into Shibusen, and Maka led me through a series of hallways until we got to a special room. It was sky blue with little white clouds floating across the walls. Shinigami-sama was in the middle of the room, talking to people with his back turned to us. " Lord Death. We're here." Maka said loudly. " Oh goody! I have something for you Reifer! Sora and Kairi, as I promised, here's your friend." Death said with glee. The shy heads of my best friends peeked out from behind Death, but when they saw me they rushed out to hug me. They caught me in a double-sided bear hug.

Sora was rockin a white and black overjacket with a red jumpsuit. He was also wearing white and yellow gloves with large yellow shoes. His spiky brown hair and blues eyes were awesome as always. Kairi was wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also had beautiful auburn hair and indigo eyes. " Sora! Kairi! Where were you? I was worried I was all alone in a strange place!" I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.

" We woke up at someone' house. The owners were a boy named BlackStar and a girl named Tsubaki. They were generous and fed us. Then they took us to Lord Death." Kairi said. " My hosts knocked me unconscious and tied me to a chair with ropes that cut off my circulation." I said. " Well now that you're here I will give you the scoop on the D.W.M.A." Death said. He explained about meisters and demon weapons and souls. He even went as far as to tell me I was a meister and Sora and Kairi were weapons. " How can you tell Shinigami-sama?" I asked. " Easy. I just look at your souls." he said. " If I'm a weapon, how am I supposed to be used? What will I become?" Sora asked without hesitation. " You transform into a weapon, and I don't know yet." Death replied. " How will we transform?" Kairi asked. " They can do it on instinct. They will transform if they try. Go ahead and do it." he said with a supportive thumbs-up. I saw Sora and Kairi close their eyes and concentrate. Suddenly, Kairi glowed reddish-white before flying into the air. The glow dispersed and something fell from the air. I caught what was supposed to be Kairi. It was like nothing I had ever seen before.

It was shaped like a key, but was as long as a blade. It was about 3.5 ft. long and had a cylinder shape. It's guard was a bright gold, and the teeth of the key was shaped like a crown. The teeth and blade were both a shiny silver. " I have never seen a weapon like that. It's a key but it's also a blade. I have just the name for it! It's a keyblade!" Lord Death said excitedly. " A keyblade? Sounds awesome." I said. " Sounds awesome to me too." said Kairi. Her voice came out of the keyblade. Sora was still concentrating, so hard that a vein popped out on his forehead. " Stop straining yourself so hard or you'll hurt yourself." I said. " How come Kairi can do it but I can't? Kairi, how did you do it?" he asked, shaking her shoulders. " I just concentrated on the word weapon." Kairi said simply.

Sora once again closed his eyes and concentrated. A few moments later, he was resting in my hand in his weapon form. He was identical to Kairi in weapon form and transformation. I handled my weapons and tried a few stabs and slashes. They flowed through the air like wind. That red-head guy walked up to us, not noticing me until I stood by Maka. " Why you little….. What are you doing with my sweet, sweet Maka? As her father and guardian, Spirit Albarn, I'm gonna kill you for touching her!" he yelled as a gigantic blade erupted out of his back. It was heading straight for my heart. I didn't have time to dodge so I raised Sora and Kairi and caught the massive weapon in between them. I was struggling just to hold it back, as it was clearly 10x stronger than I was. Maka pulled out a book from nowhere and Lord Death raised his hand. " Fusion Chop!" they yelled as both chops flattened Spirit's head completely. Blood erupted from his head like a volcano. " Now that you have found your powers, I would like to invite you to go to school at the D.W.M.A. Here you will learn to better understand your skills and abilities, and you will also go onto missions to collect souls. You will meet other meisters and weapons, and the teachers here are compatible with the students. Sadly, we don't have dorms so you'll have to find your own place to stay." Lord Death said. " They can stay at our place." Maka piped up. " Great then it's all settled. As of now, I welcome you to Shibusen!" Lord Death said.

We were getting settled in, and I had put on some new clothes. I was decked out in a short black short-sleeved jacket, a plain gray shirt, black pants, black and white gloves with a red R in the middle. I was about to wash my old clothes when I noticed two vials sticking out of my old jacket pocket. One was labeled " Reifer " and the other " Refier ". I put them in my nightstand drawer. I was sitting on my side of the room when Maka came in. See, they didn't have enough rooms for all of us, so meisters shared a room and weapons shared a room. Honestly, time with Maka was fun. We would read manga together to see who could read the fastest. We would also talk about Maka and Soul. Now, she walked in and stood above me. " Reifer, under the direct orders of Shinigami-sama, I am to take you to the Shibusen library to learn about wavelengths." she said firmly. " Sure, I got nothing better to do." I said as I got up.

I learned that a soul wavelength is the rhythm of one's soul. It is also necessary for Soul Resonance, a technique I have yet to learn. But one thing I got out of all of it is the ability to use Soul Menace. It's a move that pushes your soul wavelength into the other person's body damaging them internally. I still had a week before I officially started attending Shibusen, so I had a lot of free time on my hands. I realized I was better at hand-to-hand combat than using keyblades, so I spent most of the week training my soul and muscles. I also invented a new style of fighting. Gentle Soul: Stance of Dreams. Instead of pushing your wavelength into the opponent, you wrap it around your fist and feet to do damage externally. I also found a new form for Sora, who could apparently transform. His new form was 4 ft. in length, and the blade was made completely out of searing hot flames and the teeth were made of 8 super-heated spikes extending all the way around the circular top of the blade.

" Reifer! Wake up! You don't wanna be late for school. Soul is already cooking breakfast. Get dressed and come downstairs." Maka yelled as she putting on her yellow sweater. I got up and put on my clothes. Then I went downstairs to eat the delicious pancakes Soul cooked for everyone. We all walked to D.W.M.A together, like one big family. There was Maka, Soul, Sora, Kairi, and me. As we walked up the steps to the academy, I smiled to myself. This was gonna be a whole new chapter in my life, and I just couldn't wait to read it.

Chapter End

Ok I know some of you will nag me about gaining abilities so quickly, but these are basic. Well, except Gentle Soul  
: Stance of Dreams. I don't know what I should do with the next chapter, so review and tell me. Until the next time I update, ta-ta for now!"hehheH


End file.
